<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skull - 31 Days of Apex - Day 15 by mdpenguino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289026">Skull - 31 Days of Apex - Day 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino'>mdpenguino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bangalore does some reflection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skull - 31 Days of Apex - Day 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can never forget that I was IMC; a cold hard fact that has been drilled and buried deep within my own thick cranium. However, my experience with the other legends has opened my eyes to the fact that there definitely some rotten eggs in the carton that was the IMC. Truth is the IMC was a way for me to escape. But for Wraith and the people involved with the incident on Typhon – their lives will never be the same. Some of the Legends want to paint me with this brush, the brush that we’re all bad because we lost the Frontier War.</p><p>Sometimes, these forlorn feeling come and go. My mind flashes back to Jackson, thoughts of his face come straight to mind. His tender smile. I don’t think a week goes by without thinking of him. It’s the feeling of not knowing which gets to me, but I hope he’s happy, he’s settled down and he isn’t worrying about me anymore. I can look after myself these days.</p><p>Jackson ran things by the book, he was destined greatness within the IMC for sure. But I think that’s where I get my methodological attitude towards the games from. Maybe it’s his legacy. Maybe I do it to try and let him live on here in my mind. </p><p>I don’t know how many people I managed to kill back on Gridiron. It was done in blind righteousness though. But I do think that I’d give Revenant’s skull collection a run for its money though – at least the skulls he’s collected within the Games, I don’t want to know how many he’s collected in his 300 years of ‘living’.</p><p>Speaking of Revenant, the small TV that I had flickered on with the OTV News logo. It was another interview helmed by Lisa Stone. She was going around interviewing all of the Legends. </p><p>“So Revenant, what are you expecting from your next season in the Apex Games.” She asked, a small OTV backed prompt card waved around in her hand. </p><p>“More kills. Weird for me to be sitting where my predecessor was. What a good kill.” He brought his hand up and pushed the knife blade out. The reflection of the sharp metal against the intense studio lights was bright. “I still have that skinsuit’s skull somewhere.” He said as he inspected his blade, turning it slightly. “Maybe next time I’ll bring it along.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an example of why I should be planning these out slightly more than I have been. But oh well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>